goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Deus Sonex: Hedgehog Revolution
Deus Sonex: Hedgehog Revolution 'is a action-adventure dystopian sci-fi film Made by Summit Entertainment, Sega and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film is directed by Steven C. Matheron, Jr., It stars the voice of Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog. The film is originally scheduled to be released in 2015. The film was cancelled due to GoAnimate's Non-Business themes being incompatible and removed to make way for the HTML5 but has now been put back into production with flash and CGI animation now being in the film with an August 2018 release date. Later on May 6th, it was announced that GoAnimate has renamed to Vyond, causing the movie to be cancelled again due to renaming GoAnimate to Vyond. A sequel: [[Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided|'Deus Sonex: Mobius Divided]] was planned to be released in 2018, but it was also cancelled. The movie features Sonic The Hedgehog: the main protagonist, Miles "Tails" Prower: a fox with two tails and Sonic's friend, Knuckles: a red Echidna who is the last of his kind, Dr. Eggman: a current enemy to Sonic, Prison inmate Byron Manson: a former car thief, Professor Hurricane: a professor who created inventions to defeat monsters and villains, Shadow The Hedgehog: an ultimate lifeform. Amelia Glencracken, a single mother with her son Aiden, Socrates: the director of the January Blade Society and Agt. Laurence Wagner: a bounty hunter. Plot In the planet Mobius, year 20XX, Byron Manson, the last family member of his near-extinct family escapes from the prison after he was arrested for his recent crime committing. There was a son named Aiden living with his mother Amelia who are helpless, Sonic and his friends, Tails and Knuckles are here to help both Aiden and Amelia. They meet Professor Hurricane to set up a discussion about the future of the city and the world. Suddenly, the news on TV believes when Manson escapes from the prison yesterday and Manson hires a cold-blooded agent under the guidance of the society service named Laurence Wagner. Also, they discover an advertisement about the school, which has four of the societies that suits the students through their aptitude test and socialization, the factions are January Blade, Sunstone, Flower Valley and Autumn Leaf. Glencracken offers Aiden to be put in the January Blade, much to Hurricane's disapproval. At the January Blade Society, Aiden faces many rights and wrongs, as well as meeting a friend in a form of a blonde girl (Kathy Oliver) and a frequent hostility from a local bully named Joseph Sorbo, Aiden gets back up but ends up meeting Tails, who informs about the unruly kids. A speaker makes an announcement to let students go to respective factions for the pretest. That night, Sonic receives a message from his girlfriend Amy Rose on his iPhone, the text reads "Oh, Sonic. Are you coming for a dinner date?". Sonic agrees with her and runs to the fancy restaurant to meet her. While they are prepared for a romantic dinner, they meet the owner of the grand mansion Sir Carlton Hughes, who asks them both that he is starting to retire, and plans to surrender is ownership over to his adult son Timothy. Suddenly, the restaurant waiter was actually a disguise of the evil genius called Doctor Eggman and kidnaps Amy. Sonic attempts to rescue her, but to no avail. On a weekend, in the forest pond, Aiden tells Kathy about what they are going to be in the future, at one point, Kathy makes her ideas of having children. Aiden remembers that the final test will enter in all four societies. Socrates, the director and teacher of January Blade explains the final results of all the assignments on the full course test, a positive reception leads to permanent freedom and a negative reception leads to elimination. Realizing that the test is hard for Aiden, Kathy speaks to Aiden for the final time before kissing him on the cheek. Aiden tries to go back home, but he was tackled by the insect swarm-like shadow, revealing to be Manson who attempts to kill Aiden, but is stopped by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles whose purpose: to save Amy from Eggman who hires Shadow the Hedgehog to eliminate them. Shadow prevents them from saving Amy, and confronts Sonic and his friends, after much conflict and discussion about Eggman's technology and future of the city, Shadow manages to tranquilize Sonic, leaving Tails and Knuckles to take Aiden home for safety. Sonic begins to have nightmares about his friends being put under the control by Eggman and orders them to eliminate him. He wakes up to see Amy, who was shackled in the high-tech dungeon. Amy tells Sonic that Eggman can only be stopped by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Eggman and his robot collaborators uses the Roboticizer machine to roboticize Sonic and Amy, during this process, Eggman noticed something wrong as they are vanished, he realizes that someone sneak up to the two victims and rescue them. On the final day of the test, Aiden, Kathy and all the January Blade classmates have passed their previous question assignments, right now they have one final work to set them free. At the end of the test, Socrates reviews the test scores, he disappointingly states that some students have their test undertaken, Kathy unintentionally shouts at Socrates and threatens him for alleged undertaking. Kathy screams and was taken away by the guards, Aiden attempts to save her, but Socrates prevented him from freeing her. Kathy is about to be executed by Wagner and the society service, who created a soul-absorbing machine to steal Kathy's soul to make her become lifeless, but Sonic and his friends manage to override the machine's functioning and free her. On the day of the planned battle, Hurricane said to Sonic and his gang in a request that Eggman will make his horrific plans for world domination, by creating a robot that is taller than cities and have Amy hostage. Glencracken, Aiden, Sonic, Tails, Timothy, Kathy and Knuckles all take shelter, but Amy screams for help as she was captured again by Eggman in a giant robot. She angrily gets off of the robot and uses her Piko Piko Hammer to attack Eggman, who manages to crush her. The upset Sonic speaks to the crushed Amy who says her words "Sonic, i'm very sorry that i was not that strong enough to defeat Eggman, but.... I just wanna say that, I... love... you... so... MUCH!" and dies. Publicly humiliated, Aiden and Tails has decided to comfort him after Sonic is seen crying over the lost of his lover, according to the news channel, it is revealed that Amy's body is carried to Mobius Animal Hospital and Cybernetics Center. They decided to go there after eating chili dogs at home. Together, they saw doctors working on Amy, the organ computer system shows that she has multiple major injuries, which results in her undergoing a full body replacement, Amy is turned from a critically injured hedgehog into a hedgehog cyborg. Fully prepared for battle, Sonic and his gang are ready to fight against Eggman, Shadow and Manson. Sonic narrowly avoids the ammunition from Eggman and Manson, Shadow attempts to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to defeat him. Timothy uses his money bait to give attention to Manson, who is about to kill Sonic and his friends, Amy intervenes and punches Manson down, but her programming has prevented her from killing Manson, stating that he is the last surviving member of the near extinct family, and decides to let him go. Sonic then destroys the robot's motherboard, destroying the robot. Eggman survived the explosion and attempts to flee, but the police arrived personally, arresting him and took him to prison for his crimes against the city. With the despicable plot foiled, the city was reverted to normal, Sonic is reunited with his friends. Amy appears to tells Sonic that she herself loves him and kiss each other. Aiden is dangerously close to being executed, but thanks to the test scores, he is finally set free permanently and is more social to other students (including a redeemed Joseph). After Aiden and Kathy bid farewell with a kiss, thanks to Professor Hurricane nudging him, Glencracken and Manson are married and Aiden is finally having a father, together they spend a wonderful time doing anything fun and addictive. As the dust settles, Timothy becomes a new owner of the mansion and the police personnel begins collecting valuable items that are founded from the remains of the city. In the local junkyard, scrap metal from the destroyed robot begins to levitate, hinting that Eggman is creating a bigger robot. Characters * Sonic The Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with incredibly top speed and who is the fastest thing alive. * Miles "Tails" Prower, a fox with two tails and one of Sonic's best friends. * Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who is Sonic's love interest. * Aiden, Amelia's son and student of the January Blade Society. * Amelia Glencracken, Aiden's single mother * Knuckles The Echidna, a sole surviving red-colored echidna and one of Sonic's best friends. * Dr. Eggman, the mustached archenemy to Sonic who seeks to rule the world with his robotic inventions. * Shadow The Hedgehog, an ultimate lifeform and Sonic's selected rival. * Sir Carlton Hughes, an elderly resident of the grand mansion who enjoys being surrounded in his riches and Timothy's father. * Timothy Hughes, a son of Carlton Hughes who longs to become the owner of the mansion and have the mansion grander than before. * Katherine "Kathy" Oliver, a blonde girl at Aiden's age who is part of the January Blade Society and had romantic feelings for Aiden. She usually wears a blue and white outfit. In the end, she is revealed to be the daughter of Professor Hurricane. * Joseph Sorbo, a cruel and aggressive bully from Autumn Leaf who predominantly makes fun of and targets weak people including Aiden, but later becomes friends with him due to the good reception of the entire test. * JBS Director Socrates, the director and teacher of the aptitude test in the January Blade Society * Agent Laurence Wagner, a society agent who has 99.99% invulnerability and pure strength and responsible for execution of the failing students, he serves as the secondary antagonist. * Bryon Manson-Glencracken, an American inmate and a former car thief who is released from prison and a serial killer. At the end, he is worshiped and married as a husband to Amelia and father to Aiden. * Professor Hurricane (Mr. Oliver), a professor who befriends Sonic and his friends. In the end, he is revealed to be the father of Kathy. * Police Officers, a group of officers that freed Manson from prisonCategory:Movies Category:IMAX 3D Category:Video Games Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Lionsgate films Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:2018 films Category:2018 Films